pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
Profile
A profile is a personal page given on Pouetpu-games to users once they register on the site. This page allows users to add their information, such the age, location, favorite level makers, and also shows all rates and levels done by that users. This page also allows a profile description where users can write what they want The profile is, for others, a quick way to find the levels and reviews the owner submitted and made. The profile is also occupied as a chat, where the owner and other users can comment on and advertise their levels, welcoming new users, or just to leave messages to be read. For new users needing help to make a flashy profile it's recommended to check at the official Pouetpu guide. On Ultimate Games Lab, there is a badge for those with the best profiles, so users are encouraged to make well made profiles. Composition The profile is a page that is divided into five sections: Head links The head links are links provided on all profiles that can be found at the top of them, clicking on them will do some different actions. The following list contains the important and original links, however, there are some HTML tricks the user can use in order to add more links. On the user's own profile * Edit account: Allows the user to change all of his information and can also change his password. * My levels: Allows the user to check his own levels. * My reviews: Allows the user to check his own reviews (not only rates). * Ignored users: Allows the user to check which users he has ignored. * Search user/level: Allows the user to use to search and find users and levels by writing the name of them. On another user's profile * Add/Remove friend: Allows the user to add the other user on his favorite level makers. * Ban/Unban user: Allows the user to ignore the other user so that user cannot rate/review the first user levels and comment on his profile. * Report user: Opens a page where the user can report the other user to any moderator or global moderator, explaining what the user did wrong. * User levels: Allows users to check the other user's levels. * Reviews: Allows users to check the other user's reviews (not only rates). * No html: Feature which, once clicked, allows the user to check the other user's profile without the HTML code usage by that user. * Search user/level: Allows the user to use to search and find users and levels by writing the name of them. Information The right side area which provides user's information added by himself/herself, divided into 8 sections: * Status: Shows the status of the user has in the page, can be custom (a unique kind of status that a user suggests to a mod; despite this, the user is still a "registered user") or an official status with meaning (can be level critic, moderator, etc.) * Age: Shows the age of the user. This can be easily changed by the user; on some cases, it doesn't shows the real age of the user, and can be changed with a "?", a word, a strange number, a symbol, etc. * Location: Shows the place where the user is located (country, state, etc.), this feature can be easily manipulated too (doesn't really shows the real user's place.) * Levels: Shows all the levels successfully submitted on the site by the user. * Rates: Counter that shows the rates the user has done (from rates to reviews). * Website: Shows the website the user has (if the user in question has one), this can be easily changed, and normally users leaves their real website, e-mail, youtube account or only adding another stuff. * Fans/Friends: Shows the quantity of users who have added the user on their favorite level makers, when another user adds or removes the user, the counter will be changed. * Favorite level makers: Provides the list of users the user added as fan/friend. Profile description Found on the left side of any user's profile, here, the users are free to write and add (through HTML code usage) everything they want, such as text, images, videos, links, music, etc. Normally used to add useful information such talking about their levels/series, the rules users must follow on that user's profile (on comments section, such respect the others, do not post level and add4add ads, etc.), image of his upcoming projects, links to other pages (such Ultimate Game Labs, hacks, Pouetpu Wiki pages, etc.), the official staff of Pouetpu-games, etc. This profile description can only have normal text, however, in order to add links, images and more stuff is needed the correct HTML codes. When editing the profile description, the user is also able to experiment more complete HTML codes so he can add more links shown in head links, change the comments text box, add a background, put a banner, etc. In order to host music on a profile it's required a user has puu.sh and knows the HTML code to post it on there profile which a new user may be not know how to do. Thankfully, many users do know the HTML code and knows a way to host music on users profile. The following list shows some users who provides this service: * Froggie06855, who is known for being the quickest as he converts music in around 5-30 Minutes if he is online and will post music under 45 minutes with very minor cursing. * Pop who provides music as long as they're under 30 minutes, contains no cursing whatsoever. He generally takes around a few hours since he is a busy mod. * Mario Blight has the same policy, he can take a day when converting a music into the right HTML code, but he excepts in songs under 30 minutes as well. Pending level(s) If the user submits one or more levels and those levels are still on pending section, a table will be created at the bottom of that user's profile (at the top of comments section) showing these levels and some information about them. This table is intended to be a short way to see those levels so the users could found and rate them. Comments section This section is found at the bottom of any user's profile, here, the own user and other ones (not ignored by the user and whenever they have two or more levels on best or good section) can write and post a comment in order to be shown to the public with the intention to talk with the profile owner or to show the post to others. The comments section is frequently used by the owner to add his thoughts, explain his projects and/or publish his news (such posting a new level, thinking on making a better profile, etc.) For the other hand, the comments section of a user can be employed by other users for numerous reasons: To ask to rate/review a level (level ad), add4add intentions, a new project opened to the public (such a new YouTube video, a contest ad, the creation of a new website, a new chat opened, a new hack released, etc.), welcoming the user (when the member is new on Pouetpu-games) or just to talk with that user. Moderators can do the same said before, however, they can also use the comments section to warn a user when that user is breaking the portal rules. As said above, if one user wants to leave a message on someone's profile, the user needs to have two or more levels posted with best or good ranks. With a well implemantation of HTML codes the text or image in the comment box to the user preference Features The profile provides the following features: * Check for the user's actual status (can be custom or official) * Check for the user's levels * Check for the user's reviews * Check for the age, location, website, levels, rates, fans/friends the user has and favorite level makers the user added. * A text box in which anyone can post a comment on the user's profile (required two levels in best or good section when someone wants to leave a comment on other's one. * All users and guests can see the profile description the user added. * Profile can be edited (only by the own user, webmaster and global moderator) Restrictions and rules For the owner: * The profile must follow all portal rules (that includes not making a "wall of shame", not creating fights, not posting xat chats, not uploading forbidden content (images/videos/links with violent, vulgar or sexual content), not redirecting users to other pages (meta html tag), etc.). * Users cannot abuse with HTML codes (HTML abuse). For other users on another user's profile: * The user must have two levels posted with best or good ranks. * The user must follow all portal rules. Category:Site features